Death Tag
by SuperDork1346
Summary: It was like as time went on, the world was building a wall of anger around him, making him lash out in the worst ways. It was ages since the war ended, he should be relieved. But at least when her was fighting he could use his powers. At camp, he couldn't take the risk. So what happens when the gods take their lives into their hands, giving them an out? Will they take it? Or fight?
1. Prologue

" _Percy! Calm down, what is up with you?" He turned around to face his confused girlfriend, his hands still shaking. He had almost killed one of the campers in a sword fighting match, his mind had gone blank for a second. Like when he got mad when one of the Ares children started picking on Lou Ellen, and the lake turned into a whirlpool the size of the entire camp. She grabbed his hands, trying to calm him down._

 _He could feel his powers aching to be used, to have a purpose. But he knew that he couldn't let them loose, he could kill everyone. Just like Michael...Just like Misery..."I need a break.." He turned around to be met with Nico heading towards him with a grim look. "I'm not the only one?"_

 _Nico snorted. "You aren't special. Even Hazel and Jason can feel it, they almost bit each other's heads off at the last meeting. I'm guessing Thalia is dealing with the same thing and will be here in three...two..."_

 _Percy threw up his hand and caught the arrow when it was three inches from his face. "Getting sloppy, are we? I had time to catch that one." He grinned as he embraced the huntress quickly before looking around. "Your brother going to come flying in soon or has Hazel killed him already?"_

 _Thalia rolled her eyes. "They're both fine, I think. Just came to see if you wanted to go on another adventure, to get ourselves in a bit of trouble." And that is when everything went black, and the world feel to it's knees._


	2. Against An Army

Waking up in the gods throne room again wasn't exactly on my bucket list, but it seemed like doing that happened a lot. "Oh for gods sake, what now?" I stood up to look around, only to find five people missing from the group. "Where's Jason?" I suddenly met my mother's eyes, a fire burning. "What did you do?"

Before my mother could go on about how my charmspeak doesn't affect her, the rest of the gods answered for her. "You're here to watch." Suddenly a 3D image appeared in the center of the room, showing the five cousins standing back to back in the center of a large arena. Zeus voice rang out in both, saying, "You wanted to have release for your powers. Let's see how well you five do against an entire army." And suddenly, they were surrounded by monsters and machines alike.

 **Percy rolled his shoulders, grinning like mad. "I count, six thousand to five. How long do you think they'll last?" He twirled Riptide between his fingers, letting the blade be known. A few of them even stepped back. He tapped his watch, revealing his shield.**

" **Three minutes?" Nico suggested as he unsheathed his black sword, the shadows slowly bending towards him. "What do you think, sis? Three minutes?"**

 **Hazel snorted. "More like six, considering that you guys are from the greek side of the family. You have too much flare in your style." She turned to Jason who agreed, testing out his new sword.**

" **Says the girl who controls valuables. I agree with Nico." And with that, they attacked with a roar. Thalia was suddenly encased in electricity, the sparks flying from not only her own body but her arrows and spear as well. She laughed madly as she took out threat after threat.**

 **Hazel disappeared into the ground, only to show up in the center of the enemy ranks. She threw boulders and valuables with deadly accuracy, while simultaneously yelling at her cousins to keep up.**

 **Percy stayed where he was, waiting until monsters reached him to start his work. Seconds after he started fighting, the lower half of his body was encased in a hurricane that knocked most of the monsters off their feet. He shouted, "Beat that, Jase!" over the sound of the wind he was creating.**

 **Jason and Nico attacked together, though Jason was doing it from the sky. "You want a storm, Kelp Head? I'll give you a storm." And the sky turned black as lighting struck and thunder rumbled, a tornado moving it's way through enemy lines, throwing monsters on Nico's waiting sword.**

 **Nico suddenly stopped, before the ground erupted beneath his feet. "Hello old friend, ready for lunch?" The three headed dog behind him howled in anticipation, allowing Nico to grab onto his collar before charging.**

And then the image paused, all eyes staring in wonder at the gods. Annabeth spoke first. "May I ask who is guarding the gates of the underworld with him gone?" She seemed slightly shaken, like she knew something no one else did.

"Time is frozen outside of Olympus. Besides, I know you once promised him you'd come back to play. Think of me as allowing that promise to be fulfilled." Hades spoke in a quiet tone, but his voice held power. It brought attention to him, letting everyone know he was part of this as well. "Your boyfriend as his cousins are here because they hold great power, above anything you demigods could think of. They are part of Athena, Ares, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus' generation. Like it or not they are closer to their level than the rest of you, without the immortality. Some of Demeter's children are on this level as well but it is very rare. They are stronger, more athletic and more powerful. That is why we originally took our oath, it was so no demigod held that much power. But, now that they do, we're giving their powers an out. They can never use them full strength around you, it would most likely kill whoever is closest. I'm sorry to be blunt, but an example would be in the case of your brother, Will Solace."

"What?" I took inventory of everyone that was there. The rest of the seven, Calypso, Nico's friends Lou, Reyna, Cecil and Will...Some of the roman kids, I think their names were Gwen, Dakota and a few others I couldn't recognize. Will was the one who spoke, his voice cracking. "What are you talking about?"

Zeus chuckled from his throne. "You don't exactly have the brightest children, do you Apollo?" Some of the other gods laughed but it looked forced. "Percy created an earthquake that took out the bridge that your brother was on. Didn't he tell you?"

Poseidon glared at his brother from his throne. "Stop blaming my son to bring someone else's wrath upon him. I seem to remember half of Father's army being on that bridge as well, saving the lives of the rest of the campers save one. Yes, my son caused the earthquake. But Michael Yew's death wasn't his fault." He turned to the holograph, snapping his fingers. It was as if hitting play on a movie, it just continued.

 _Back in the Arena_

 _ **(Percy's POV)**_

 **I could feel the tension, the anger I had felt slowly building up release. I capped my sword after a moment and started doing something I had promised never to do again. But I needed it let it out, I needed to lose control to be able to get it back. I simply searched for sources with water, ignoring the signatures of my cousins. A lot of these monsters had feasted recently...big mistake. I took a deep breath before using the exhale to freeze all the blood still remaining in their bodies. Hundreds went down in seconds, leaving nothing but spoils remaining. I felt myself grinning as many of the remaining monsters started backing away in terror from us. But the machines kept coming. "Thalia!" I grabbed her hand, straining as I spun around until I had enough momentum. I threw her into enemy lines, taking down ten in one shot.**

 **Thalia's eyes went white as electricity took over. It appeared as if she was made if lightning, like instead of blood she had blue sparks that raced under her skin. "This'll be fun." With that, she attacked the remaining. They went down like flies. As soon as they got near her, they sparked and short circuited. The ones who seemed stronger got arrows in their weak spots, their heads smashed in with her shield.**

 **Nico and Hazel tag teamed, shadows and skeleton's mixing with valuable types of rock, creating humanoid soldiers while Cerberus ate his fill of monsters, crushing others. It was almost comical watching Nico shout out commands such as "sit!" "Lie down!" "Roll over!" leaving nothing in his wake but gold dust.**

 **Jason fought on his own. Well, sort of. He summoned storm spirits who were as wild as he appeared, who danced through hoards of monsters without a care. Till finally all that remained was us and our summoned allies. Cerberus disappeared along with the dead, next went the spirits. The sky went back to normal and the natural disasters stopped.**

 **I glanced at my watch and sighed. "We were all wrong, though Hazel was the closest. Five minutes." I sat down, not yet feeling the effects of what we just did. I still had some energy left, the crash wasn't coming yet.**

" **What are we supposed to do now?" Thalia sat down next to me, leaning her head in my lap. "You need a work out, Perce. You're really comfortable, so I'm guessing you're mostly fat." I ruffled her hair for that, but neither of us moved otherwise.**

 **What happened next was totally the gods faults. In random places, puddles of water started to appear. Storm clouds drifted lazily, and quietly, across the sky. An idea popped into my head, a memory actually. I whispered to Thalia quickly, both of us standing up with renewed excitement. I used the water in one of the puddles to create a whip that smacked Jason in the back of the head. "Tag, you're it!"**

 **Jason looked at me for a second before laughing as I started running away. "You're going to get it, Waterboy. But first..." He aimed a bolt of lightning at his sister that she easily dodged. He pouted as she smirked.**

" **Sloppy, sloppy work." Thalia laughed as she dragged Nico away from us, towards the opposite side of the arena.**

 **With that, Hazel suddenly thrust out her hands as the ground shook. "Let's make this interesting!" She moved her hands so her palms faced the sky and pushed up, brings walls of black rock with them. They rose to about ten feet high before stopping, leaving me out of view of everyone else. "It's a maze! Try and find us now, Sparky!"**

 _ **Let the games begin...**_


	3. Crossed Off

_Frank's POV_

I know what you're thinking. Either I am sitting there in awe looking at how powerful they are or rolling my eyes at their childishness. In fact, I was doing neither. At first all I could think was how beautiful Hazel looked, even in battle. Then my brain registered that they had defeated an army of six thousand in five minutes. That would be like fighting the entire crowd and teams at a college football game. Finally my brain registered the last two. But no, I was not in awe. I was scared. I had literally just seen five people, five of my friends, take down an army. I had seen, as far as I knew, the extent of their powers. I had seen how quickly their demeanors changed and I realized that if they got angry enough, they could do a lot of damage. "What just happened?"

"How did Percy take down those monsters? It was like he just willed them to die!" Cecil was pale, but sure with his words. He knew what he was saying.

After a nod from Poseidon, Annabeth let out a shaky breath. "Percy's powers go beyond water. When we were in Tartarus...He made Misery choke on her own poison to protect me." She shuttered, either from the memory or from her guess. "If I'm right, Percy froze or boiled the blood in their systems from their last meals."

While everyone around her looked confused and scared, Rachel smirked. "I told you!" Her voice rang out through the room. "I warned Chiron to let them get a release on their powers, but no. No one listened. Their powers are hard to control. They run with their emotions, or happen without them thinking. It's reflex, not strategy. So without a way to use them in a safe environment, they build up. They get hyper and easily angered."

Reyna crossed her arms, glaring at the red head. "And how would you know about this, all powerful Oracle? Oh wait, you lost your powers." She gave a fake pout before regaining her stance.

"Yes, because having the god who gave you them's enemy snuff out your source of power is totally all the fault of the mortal." She huffed. "And for your information, I foresaw a lot of things that would make you beg for a lapse in memory. Anyone remember when Percy and Thalia fought in the woods? Because I do. At least the spirit of the oracle did. I saw Percy's battle against Hyperion, against Iapetos. I saw him wade through the River Lethe without getting a single drop of it on his skin. I saw him literally snuff the light from the sun Titan's eyes. I saw Hazel raising precious gems, literally creating the body for a titan in the glaciers of Alaska. I saw Nico, releasing hell. I saw Jason tearing town Krios and Kronos' throne in one fail swoop. So yes, I still and did know how powerful they all are."

It was like the world took a second to breathe and take in this information, it was like it just stopped for a second. Lou Ellen suddenly whistled to get everyone's attention, before turning to the gods. "So you're telling me that those five could kill us all if they got mad. That if their emotions got out of control, we wouldn't stand a chance?" As she spoke the tension suddenly grew thicker, impossibly so. "But the only way that would happen is if this doesn't happen?"

"Correct. But you must all understand something, our cousins are kind of like...the advanced version. But a bit glitchy. Their powers are...how do I say this...part of them. Like an extra limb! So let's say one of you get's mad. You're reflex is to deck someone and it takes control not to. Well, their reflex is to use their powers. And because their powers are so strong, it would be like if Tyson decided you were his new punching bag. Except in one punch..." Apollo ruffled his hair, annoyed. "You guys understand?"

There were confused shrugs all around. Kind of, but not really. At least they were getting somewhere. I mean, it was Apollo talking so of course it was a bit confusing.

"What my idiot of a brother seems to be saying is that they can only use a certain amount of power near you guys. So if they are using them a lot that's fine. But if there's no use for it...it builds up and lashes out. It needs a release." Artemis spoke calmly while simultaneously glaring at her brother.

Annabeth suddenly got really pale. "You're telling me it's like feeding Leo eight cups of coffee a day. If he's burning up the caffeine and sugar he's fine, but if it's just there making him more and more hyper..." We all shuddered at the thought of that happening. Leo was already ADHD poster child of the year.

"That explains the whirlpool at camp..." One of the greek demigods muttered, the one with the brightly colored hair who was sitting with Nico. "And it also explains why he almost decapitated Damian in training."

Suddenly Will started laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry it's just...Nico translated what Chiara was screaming at him when she heard about him. Oh gods, it was perfect. I had no idea she had that kind of language, or that vivid of an imagination..."

And then the girl with the bright hair smiled. "Oh I believe it. Chiara is the daughter of Tyche, goddess of good fortune. Her quote unquote "not boyfriend" Damian is a son of Nemesis, but it's her that gets terrifying whenever he gets hurt. I can't wait to see what she tries on Percy when he gets back."

 **In the Arena..**

 **I was sprinting at top speed, trying to stay out of the shadows. I could hear the swearing when Hazel got caught, so I knew she was it this time. I suddenly crashed into Thalia who seemed to be running from something. She grabbed my wrist and started going the direction I just came. "She's right behind me, damn it! That girl brings a new meaning to stealth!"**

" **Thank you." She was grinning at us from her spot in front of us, leaning casually on the wall to our left. "You know, I should really thank you for bringing him to me Thalia, but you see. He wasn't my target. You were." Suddenly Thalia was encased in gems, leaving just her eyes and nose free. "See you on the other side, Perce. Oh, and I would move if I was you." She dissolved into a shadow right in front of me, running into the wall.**

 **I punched the wall, breaking off a piece big enough to leave me a foot hold. I quickly made my way up the wall, but I was at the top when the gems surrounding Thalia shattered into a million peices. I watched as she was back to being encased in electricity. She had suger charged the molecules around her til they exploded. Her eyes were white, her skin see through as blue sparks ran around under her skin. I jumped off the wall to the other side, almost landing on top of Jason who looked like he did a spartan run. He was completely caked in mud. "Hazel?"**

" **She dissolved the floor. I landed in a freaking mud pit! I still got her though, she just did that cause the spark made her hair stand on end. More than it already was..." He shrugged before noticing the sparks flying over the wall. "Um...I think she pissed off Thalia. We should move..."**

 **I didn't even think, I just did. I dissolved us both into water that seeped into the ground, moving quickly under the arena till we resolidified on the opposite side of the arena. "Oh gods that felt weird. Kind of like shadow travelling."**

" **Watch out!" Nico screamed as he slid past us, apparently having just having had an encounter with Thalia. His skin was slightly charred on the top and his hair was a mess of spikes. He stood up just in time to be knocked over again by the explosion that rocked the entire place. After a few seconds, it felt like we were being electrocuted. But, not as bad. It only lasted a second or two before it went away.**

 **I felt Dizzy till I look at the other two who seemed unaffected by the electrical surge. "Fuck, I'm it." I tried to hit Nico but he dissolved into shadow like his sister, while Jason just kind of flew away. I groaned. "Come on! Nico is the only one who hasn't been it!" I sat down on the ground, leaning on the wall. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the water signatures of my cousins. Hazel's was normal, Jason and Thalia's both sent shivers up my spine when I found theirs due to the electricity in their blood. Finally I locked onto Nico's who was kind of dehydrated. He hadn't gone far. I relaxed myself into a sort of sleep like state as I locked onto his position, feeling the perspiration on his body. I concentrated on making it swirl around him, locking him in one spot. Lucky for me, he had been running for a while so there was a lot. I know you guys think this is gross but it worked. As if I was there, I could see his defeated expression and the red mark that appeared on his forehead from the small stream that smacked him there. My vision shifted as I released my powers, causing the sweat to drop in a circle around him. I opened my eyes to find Hazel looking at me in concern. "Hi."**

 **She grinned. "You're back. Your life force was wobbly there for a second, what happened?" When I explained she made a face. "Ew! That's disgusting!" She gagged as I raised my arms so she could smell how sweaty I had gotten. "Gross!" She squealed as I bolted to my feet to chase her around, only to turn a different route because I could tell Nico was down the way she had gone.**

 **I heard their laughing ring out in air, meaning Hazel had probably crashed into him. I rolled my eyes, just glad that they were having fun. Getting electrocuted could get crossed off my bucket list. Again.**


End file.
